Playmates, Schoolmates, and Sweethearts
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Ever since they were young, the Hitachiin Twins described the world as 'us' and 'them'. But with the scholarship student and their friend, will the twins invite them in and find love within the two?


**hey readers.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own. also this chappie doesn't really belong to because this is inspired by the episode _Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!_ but its not Hikaru and Haruhi and the other character is much younger.**

**Pairings: HikaruxHaruhi, KaoruxOc1, TamakixOc2, KyoyaxOc5, HoneyxOc4, MorixOc3**

* * *

**Prologue: Together… Forever?**

A thunderstorm reigned through Tokyo, Japan; rain pelting down against the streets, buildings, sidewalks, and people with umbrellas over their heads.

A young child that is of eight years old with short and shaggy silver hair, and eyes that were of sapphire blue is running down the sidewalk in the pouring rain in search for their friend.

They were yelling out their friend's name, hoping they will respond to their call. So far, they never got a response back.

After a few more hours, the child hunch over and put their hands on their knees to take a breathier. They figured that they should check out the church that hold their friend's mother's funeral that happened a month ago from today.

The eight year old was about to take off for the church when they noticed something out of the corner of their eye, they turned their head to see its the church that they were about to look for. They run up the steps and open the doors.

They searched the church inch by inch; but, couldn't find their friend. They were about to leave when they heard a heard chock sob and sniffles.

They young silvered haired child raced over to the communion table, they lift up the white sheet that decorated the table to see it's their friend they have been searching for.

The young blue-eyed child sit gargoyle style under the table right next to their friend. They just stared at their friend for a while before speaking.

"Haruhi… what's the matter?" they softly asked.

"I don't like the thunder and lightning," 8-year old Haruhi answered, knowing that their best friend is right near them.

"Why, you didn't before. In fact, you loved thunder and lightning," the other 8-year old gently stated.

Haruhi gave a few more chocked sobs and sniffles before answering.

"I know but ever since a month ago when my mom died, I have been afraid," sobbed Haruhi.

"Afraid?" the other 8-year old whispered but Haruhi heard it anyway.

"It thunderstorm during both of my mom's wake AND funeral, and now its thunder storming again," the young Haruhi finally looked at her friend, "I now know it means something bad is going to happen. Are you going to die too… like my mommy?" Haruhi sadly asked, looking at her friend with an even more forlorn look.

Haruhi's friend gave a sigh and wrapped their arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Probably not anytime soon," they answered.

Haruhi didn't get any better with her friend's answer.

"But… tell you what, I won't go anywhere as long as you need me; as long as you need me, I'm not going anywhere," Haruhi's best friend firmly stated.

Haruhi moved away from her friend's embrace and faced their friend, still sitting gargoyle style. Haruhi's friend moved in the same way as Haruhi while still sitting like a gargoyle.

"Promise," said Haruhi, sticking out her little pinky.

They gave a tiny smirk, "promise," they stated and hooked their pinky with Haruhi's.

The two children smiled at each other. But, their moment didn't last long when a gigantic bang from the thunder ripped through the sky; Haruhi gave a small scream before speedily crawling to her friend for comfort.

The child with silver hair let Haruhi sit in their lap, that is now in Indian style, and the silver haired child have their arms wrapped around Haruhi's waist while Haruhi's hands are clutched against her chest.

The storm stopped several hours later, the two friends got out from under the table.

The blue-eyed youth dug into their pocket and presented Haruhi with a gift; in their hand were halves of a silver heart hanging on a long silver chain. One half of the heart have the letter 'T' engraved and an amethyst jewel shaped like a raindrop that have silver wings on each side with a silver circle on top of the pointy part of the raindrop, to signify it was an angel; the angel was also attached to the necklace. The other necklace is the same except it has the letter 'F' engraved into it and the jewel is citrine.

The silver-haired youth handed Haruhi the necklace with the citrine jewel and they put the one with the amethyst jewel around their neck.

"D… why did you give me your birthstone when you know that amethyst is my birthstone?" Haruhi questioned her friend, using one of her friend's nicknames.

The silver-haired child smiled at their brown-haired friend, "you'll hold on to my birthstone so you can have a part of me with you and I'll hold on to your birthstone so I can have a part of you with me."

Haruhi smiled brightly at her friend's explanation and put on the necklace. She gave a closer inspection and looked confused at the 'T'.

"What does these engravings mean?" Haruhi asked, referring to the 'T' and 'F' letters.

"The 'T' stands for 'Together' and the 'F' stands for 'Forever'; and if you look on the back of yours you have half the Japanese kanji for friendship and on my back of the heart I have the other Japanese symbol for friendship. To signify we'll be together forever."

Haruhi is filled with happiness once again and gave her best friend a bear hug.

"Together forever?" Haruhi softly said, unsure but happy all the same.

The silver-haired eight year old return the bear hug.

"Together forever," the blue-eyed child happily stated.

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed & how did u like i gave a reason for Haruhi's thunderstorm fears?**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
